Breaking Down
by Lady Kiari
Summary: Summary Oneshot Inuyasha's thoughts and emotions on how he feels after an tragedy happens.


Breaking down  
  
By. Kiari  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha  
  
I can still smell the blood in my nose.  
  
I remember the scene that still to this day causes me pain.  
  
I wonder sometimes if I will ever be able to move on with my life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha POV  
  
It had been three years since we had killed Naraku and laid Kikyo to  
rest.  
  
The Jewel was used to kill Naraku so after the battle it was lost.  
  
Sango and Miroku got married and had three children and now live in  
Kaede.  
  
As for me and Kagome we were mated and also have a child a girl of  
course.  
  
Named Seri she was born shortly after Sango's and Miroku's second child.  
  
She is now three years old. We all lived in peace together.  
  
But all good things come to an end.  
  
A near by village was having problems with attacking demons.  
  
Many people were being killed or injured by these demons and called for a  
demon slayer and a priestess to aid the villagers.  
  
But Sango was pregnant with her third child. So Kagome and I went to the  
village. We had left Seri with Sango and Miroku.  
  
The demons were easy to slay and Kagome was able to save and heal many  
people.  
  
We left around mid-afternoon heading back to are village. That's when my  
life shading moment happen. I was caught off guard by the scent of Kagome  
and the herds she cared in her arms. To know a tiger demon was near in  
the shadows. I heard a rustle in the brushes and turned my head in the  
direction of the noise. The moment I turned my head Kagome was attacked  
my the tiger demon cut down in one moment. The blow was too quick for her  
to block or fire her arrows. I heard her cries and turned my head back to  
the bloody scene.  
  
Kagome was now laying on the ground claw marked all over he chest blood  
flowing from her wounds reaching my feet. I quickly killed the damn demon  
and rushed to my mates side. She had blood all over her once blue battle  
gear was not a deep dark shaped of red.  
  
I told her to hold on that she would live. But we both knew in our hearts  
she was going to died. She smiled up at me and drew a deep breath and  
tried to speak but the words would not come out just more dark blood. I  
tried to pick her up but the pain for her was to much.  
  
Tears slipped down my face hitting her blood face. I saw a tear in her  
eye and with her last breath she drew she whispered, "I love you" to me  
and slowly her heart stopped.  
  
That moment I broke down and cried. I pain in my heart was so much I just  
wanted to follow her in death. But I had to live for are daughter. Then  
it hit me what would I tell Seri about her mother. Sango and Miroku would  
be upset as well. The village so many people would miss Kagome why God  
why her. She did not deserve to die if anyone it would be me.  
  
I picked Kagome's lifeless body up and started back to the village.  
  
Night had fell when I arrived I was greeted by Sango and Miroku and there  
two children  
  
faces full of tears that hit the ground hard, tears also fell from my  
face.  
  
That night has rained hard as ever. I sat in are hut with our daughter  
cuddled in my arms crying her eyes out. She fell into a state of tears  
for hours when I broke the news to her about Kagome.  
  
She would be burned at dawn the next day.  
  
Morning light hit my face from the door way. I woke up Seri and we both  
headed to the center of the village for the burning of my Kagome.  
  
When we got there Koga and Ayame his new mate and there pup were standing  
on the right side of Kagome body the was placed on a table made of  
lumber. Kaede, Sango, Miroku their children and Shippo. The poor kid took  
it hard as well when he heard.  
  
Kaede lit the wood and we all watched the body of her friend burn.  
Praying prays the no one would ever hear.  
  
After the burning many people came up to me and Seri. Telling us there  
were sorry about are lost. I thanked them for their words but the words  
these people spoke would never bring back my Kagome.  
  
Even Koga came to me and said he was sorry about Kagome. He also said  
that I was very good to her.  
  
But I asked my self if I were so good to her then why is she just ashes  
now and not standing with me. I asked my self this questions for days.  
  
The only reason I am still breathing right now is the will to live for  
our daughter. To protect, care and love her. I promise I will not fail  
Kagome. I will win the war in my heart that fights so strong to end my  
life to be with her in peace. But when Seri looks at me her eyes light up  
and I think of Kagome and know to keep fighting the war.  
  
I vow to Kagome now and forever I will Win. 


End file.
